


Violet, you’re Exceptional. I wish you think so as well

by Undertaleuniverse



Series: Briolet Angst [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), HaloForce - Fandom, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Head chop off, Healing, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Overprotective, Overprotective boyfriend, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Denial, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide Notes, Survivor Guilt, Team, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team as Family, Teen Angst, Temporary Character Death, Triggers, Violence, Young Justice Season 3, burned alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertaleuniverse/pseuds/Undertaleuniverse
Summary: Death is a common thing for Violet Harper since each time she dies, she resurrect herself. However, each time death touch upon her, it leaves a reminder that she’s nothing more than just a hollow body possesse by the soul of a Mother Box, not a real person.Violet find her ability to heals and resurrect herself useless when she can’t use them to heal her family, friends, or loved. She believes they should never knows what it feels like to die, so she take it upon yourself to acts as a human shield for them so they’ll never experience what she has to go through.To bad she doesn’t understand how her deaths affect them, how seeing her sacrifice herself for them is just as grisly as dying.





	Violet, you’re Exceptional. I wish you think so as well

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There’s graphic depiction of violence and death in this. And reference suicide.

_ Violet opens her eyes, or at least she thoughts she did. When she supposedly opens her eyes, she was meant with nothing but absolute darkness. _

_    Violet blinks. Once, than twice, making sure that her eyes are open. _

_   They were. _

_   “Where am I?” Violet asks herself. She found herself on the floor of what appears to be some sort of dark empty room or void. She also found herself in her pajamas and without her hijab, letting her hair be loose. _

_    Violet stands up on her feet. She suddenly felt a pain in her forehead, making her whines out in pain and brings a hand to her forehead. _

_    Her fingers came in contact with a warm thick liquid. She removes her hand from her forehead and presents it in front of her face. There was drops of blood on her fingertips. _

_     “Blood? I don’t recalls having any sort of injury.” Violet said to herself. “And why am I not healing myself?” _

_    The blood oozing from her forehead flow down on her face, sliding down on her nose, stopping in the middle. _

_    “Violet,” A low deep voice moans out her name. _

_ “Huh?” Violet huff. “Hello? Is someone there?” _

_ “Violet,” The voice repeats her name a bit louder this time. It sounds like it came from behind her. _

_   Violet turns around and found a flowing dark silhouette from a far. _

_   “Oh, uh hello,” Violet calls out to the silhouette from across and waves at it. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there earlier. I just woke up and I found myself in what I believes is a room of some type. Do you perhaps knows where we are?” _

_   The silhouette didn’t response. _

_  “I’ll takes your silence as a no then,” Violet answers for the silhouette. _

_  The silhouette still didn’t response. Instead, it only starting to job, towards Violet. _

_   “Uh, you don’t has to comes over to me. Where you are is perfectly fine.” Violet jokes to hide her fear over the anonymous being. _

_    The silhouette continues to jog toward her. It began to speed up it pace, turning the job into a run now. _

_     Not face with many options, Violet turns around and began to run as well. _

_   To where? Violet didn’t care as long as it gets her far away from the silhouette. _

_    Suddenly a bang sound echo in the room. _

_  Violet’s body suddenly froze but her mind was still running, running with questions on why she’d stops moving and couldn’t controls her body. _

_  “What’s going on!?” Violet panics, still in controls of her mouth and voice.“Why can’t I move?” _

_ Violet’s body turns around to face the silhouette, who had stops running and was still at a far distance from her. However, it have a gun in it right hand with smoke coming out it. _

_   “Where did you gets that?” Violet asks despite knowing that the being wouldn’t response. _

_   Suddenly, she felt more blood coming down from her forehead, covering her face and making her vision blurry with blood. _

_    Violet’s body brought her hands to her abdomen, and it came in contact with the similar touch of warm blood, oozing from a wound right in the middle of her abdomen. _

_    “What’s happening?!” Violet panics.  _

_ She lost all feelings in her body. Her legs betray her and she drops down onto her knees and then collapse onto the ground. _

_  Two pools of blood was made under her. One was by her head, and the other was by her abdomen. _

_  Her eyes starts to betray her, preparing to close. Whether for an eternal rest or a coma, Violet doesn’t know. _

_   The silhouette walks up to Violet and stops when it was standing above her. It raise it gun at Violet, aiming it directly at her eyes. _

_  It shots her. _

* * *

 

“AAAAAAHHHHH!” Violet wakes up screaming.

  “Violet, what’s wrong?” Brion’s voice appears, along with his arms that was wrap around her.

“Huh?” Violet huff.  She turns to her right and found Brion by her side. Shirtless. The sight of his bare chest made her face heats up a bit.

 Violet found herself inside the Bio-Ship in Brion’s bed.

  “I’m not sure,” Violet answers. Her eyes finally took notice of the bandage on Brion’s left arm.

_ That’s right, Brion had gotten hurts. Because of you.  _ Violet thoughts.

  Violet’s memories of tonight’s mission returns to her.

 A few hours ago, Brion, Violet, Forager, and Dick had been on a mission to stops some meta-humans trafficking and saved the kidnapped meta-humans.

   During battle, Violet saw a gunman who was about to shoot at Brion, who was occupy with fighting two rock golems.

    Violet flew in front of Brion and took a bullet through her forehead and stomach for Brion.

  The loud bangs made Brion turns around and when he saw Violet bleeding to death on the floor, he became enraged and form lava and magma around his body.

  Before his arm armor reach his am, the gunman shot at Brion. The bullet didn’t go through Brion’s arm, but it did hits him. Brion ignores the pain and tackle the gunman and thrash him into the ground until he lost conscious.

  Once all the meta-humans was rescues and the team was on the Bio-Ship, Violet helps patch up Brion’s left arm. She’d taken up first-aid to help nurse her friends whenever they got hurts since she couldn’t heals them.

_ You try to protect him, but he stills ends up getting hurt.  _ A low voice told Violet.  _ And you can’t even heal him or anyone except for yourself. Selfish much? _

__ “Do you needs to be alone?” Brion asks.

“No, I’m good,” Violet answers as she place her head on Brion’s chest, checking his heart, making sure that it was still beating. That he was still alive and well.

_ You can’t heal anyone but yourself.  _ The voice scolds Violet.  _ While everyone else have bruises or scars, reminders of how they brush with death while you can heals all yours away and walks off like nothing happens to you. _

_ The least you can do is protect them so they don’t know what meeting Death feels like. _

__ “I’ll protect them all,” Violet whispers her promise before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

 

“Forager, please wait up,” Violet, or Halo at the moment, begs as she lay an unconscious Forager onto the ground.

   She place two fingers under his neck to chest for his pulse

…. _ Ba-Bump, Ba-bump. _

The sound beats on her fingertips.

 Violet sighs in relief through her oxygen mask.

_ He’s alive, but for how long,  _ Violet thoughts as she stare at Forager’s cracked oxygen mask.

 Dick had sent Violet, Brion, Forager, Conner, and M’gann on a mission to Crastinus to assist Kaldur’ahm. Some Atlantean purists were attacking the city, trying to kills all those Atlanteans they deems as “impure”.

    Everyone was split into teams of two.

 Forager and Violet teams up and they was gathering any nearby Atlanteans into safety and away from the crossfire when suddenly they was by ambushed by several Atlanteans purist who was armed with weapons and magic.

  Violet and Forager manages them, but Forager got throw across by one of them. He slam face first into a rock wall, knocking him out and creating several cracks in his oxygen mask.

   Violet swam over to Forager and drags him by his first set of arms to a nearby underwater cave, the one they were currently resigning in, with Forager lying unconscious on the ground and Violet sitting on her knees, waiting for the fight to cools down and for someone to come to their rescue.

  “Oh no,” Violet said with dread as she watch the crack on his oxygen mask spreads.

   Water was already leaking slowly into the oxygen mask.

_ Forage is gonna drown soon,  _ The same voice from before ranges in Violet’s head.  _ You fail to protect another one of your loved ones again. The least you can do is give him your oxygen mask. It not like you really needs it. _

__ Without a moment of hesitation, Violet inhales a deep breath and removes both her and Forager’s oxygen mask off and place hero oxygen mask onto Forager’s face. She stare at Forager’s for a bit.

  After a few seconds, Forager’s chest moves up and down, proof of him breathing.

  Violet was relieve that Forager would live, but the feeling was short lived when suddenly her lungs push for her to breathe. Violet force her mouth to remains close, to not exhale or inhale.

_ Why bother,  _ The voice said.  _ You’ll drown no matter what, but at least you’ll comes back. And is drowning so back? You’d been through worse before than this. _

__ When a minute had passed, Violet began to lose consciousness. Violet force herself to stay awake by pinching herself and looking at the cave’s entrance, awaiting for the arrival of one of her friends.

_ You know, drowning wouldn’t be so bad if you just stoops fighting back,  _ The voice rangs.

  Violet ignores the voice.

  Suddenly, her lungs had betray her and force herself to open her mouth, to inhale. But instead of inhaling oxygen within her lungs, saltwater quickly floods her lungs and enter through her nose.

   Violet try to calls for help, to alert anyone from the team that they’re here and in need of help. However, the call came out silence, and it only brought in more water into her lungs, suffocating her. She close her mouth while her eyes try to close as well.

_ I hope Brion and the others are ok,  _ Violet thoughts.  _ Let hope they come here so- _

 Violet couldn’t finish her thought or produce any new ones.

  The only things that consume her mind was to returns to the surface and indulge in oxygen.

  But Violet refuses to leave Forager behind,. She’d already fail him, and she wasn’t planning on doing it again.

  Violet try to ease down the process of drowning by attempting to wrap her arms around her, but she find that she couldn't move her arms. She couldn’t moves at all. She could only sit silently until the inevitable fate of death come and take her. Again.

  Suddenly, Violet fell down, collapsing onto the rocky ground of the underwater cave, lying next to Forager.

  Even while on the verse of unconsciousness, Violet could still see the beauty and colors that the ocean had to offers, noticing that fishes that pass by them. She wish she could appreciate the wonder of the ocean more, but she has to do that at another time, a time without bloodshed, no innocent civilians being slaughter. Where she wasn’t on the verse of drowning, or where she fail one of her loved ones again.

  Violet whines in pain as she felt a pain from deep within her lungs and stomach. They felt like they were burning her from the inside, even those they were flooded with water.

 Her eyes finally gave up on her. They close, engulfing Violet into utter darkness.

* * *

 

_ Violet found herself back in the same black void she’d found herself from a previous night ago. _

_  However, the void was filled with water, water she was currently breathing under. _

_   I’m here again, Violet thought as she rise up a little bit. She whines in pain again. Even while unconscious, she could feels the burning sensation going on within her lungs. _

_    Suddenly, the same silhouette from before stood before her. _

_  “Uh, you aren’t gonna shoot me again, are you?” Violet jokes. _

_  Instead of answering, the silhouette bend down to it knees and brought it hands around Violet’s neck. It tighten it hands around her neck, blocking her airway. _

_   The water somehow reach inside Violet’s lungs again. _

_ Violet didn’t put up a fight, she just accepts it and allows it to happen. _

__ “Violet!”  _ Brion’s voice echo across the flooded void. _

_ Suddenly, she no longer felt the silhouette’s grip around her throat. Instead, she felt several pumps at her chest. Then something brush itself upon her lips. _

* * *

 

__ Violet woke up, coughing up water.

 “Violet Harper is alive!” Forager cheers with worry in his voice. 

  Forager then engulf Violet in a hug, which Violet returns.

Violet looks around to discovers that she was no longer underwater but on dry land. A sandy beach to be exact. She also notice that she and Forager wasn’t alone. 

 Kaldur’ahm, Conner, and M’gann surrounds her while Brion was in front of her on his knees. They was all staring at Violet with concern in their eyes.

“Why is everyone looking at me like that?” Violet asks as Forager releases her from his hug. “Is there something on my face?”

 “Violet you..You drowned.” Conner answers. “When we found you and Forager in the cave, you was both unconscious. We brought you back to the surface and check both your pulses. We felt Forager’s pulse, but not yours. 

“Then your purple aura surrounds you and you starting to heal yourself, but you still didn’t wakes up.” M’gann adds. “Brion performs CPR on you at the same time Forager woke up.”

 “Why did Violet Harper give Forager Violet Harper’s oxygen mask?” Forager asks.

 “Because yours was crack and I didn’t want you to drown.” Violet answers. “I knew I would come back.”

    Everyone grew uneasy when Violet said, like it was a normal occurrence to her, which is was, but it doesn’t means they accepts it.

  “Are the Atlantean civilians alright?” Violet asks as she got up. Her legs wasn’t strong enough and she she was about to fall down, but Violet caught her and let Violet hold onto his shoulders for balance.

  “Yes, the civilians are alright,” Kaldur’ahm answers with a smile. “Unfortunately, our first time meeting each other in person wasn’t quite as I hope it would me.”

   Violet laughs a little. 

“Violet, I thought I lost you,” Brion said, his eyes flooding with tears.

 “It’s alright Brion,” Violet secures Brion. “Even if you had lost me, I’ll always come back.”

  Brion only stare  at Violet in shock at her response and was about to  comments on it but he stops himself.

 “Come on, let returns to Bio-Ship and dry you two up,” Conner said. 

 As everyone walks toward the Bio-Ship, Violet couldn’t help but notice Bion and Forager kept staring at her.

_ Don’t know why they bother worrying over you,  _ The voice reply.  _ You’re nothing more than a hollow shell. _

__

* * *

 

“Remembers everyone, stay sharp,” Wall calls out as he zoom last three gunmen and unarmed them. He pause and drops the weapons onto the floor.

  “Seriously? Puns right now when we’re in the middle of fighting.” Artemis scolds Wally from a far as she knocks out a man she was fighting.

  “Was not!” Wally reply back as he punch a guy that was about to attacks him from behind. “I just happens to says sharp at the time we’re fighting some assassins that brought those large shape blades thingies ”

  “They’re called shurikens!” Artemis corrects Wally as she fought two men.

 “Enough righting with each other’s and more on fighting the henchmen or assassins.” Conner calls out to them.

  Conner, M’gann, Wally, Artemis, Brion, Forager, and Violet was on a stealth mission at an old factory building to bust some illegal trafficking of drugs and weapons, as well as gather any date on meta-humans trafficking.

  However the mission no longer became a stealth mission once some assassins from the League of Shadow drops in and expose them. Now the mission became a full on battle royale. 

   Violet had just blasted a few of the dealers when something shiny caught her eyes. She turns to the source of the sparkle and found an assassin with a large shuriken in their hands. The shuriken resembles that of a singular large circular saw blades.

  The assassin toss it up, toward M’gann, who was floating in the air throwing some crates at the henchmen and assassins with her minds.

    “M’gann!” Violet cries out loud as she manifests her orange aura and flew up quickly to where M’gann was.

  She got behind M’gann at the same time the shuriken was about to hit M’gann, only for it to….

_ CHOP _ !

 Suddenly, Violet find herself falling from the air.

“VIOLET!” M’gann shrieks.

    Violet made contact on the ground and fall down with a thump. She heard another thump behind her. 

Violet felt pain in her head, but nothing from the rest of her body.

   She rolls arounds a bit to her left, but it only felt like her head was rolling. She stops rolling. She try to get back up, only to find that she couldn’t move at all. Not an arm, leg, or even a finger. Violet could only moves her eyes, but she was finding  that difficult to do as well.

 “Violet!” Brion cries out. Violet could hear footsteps coming from behind her, but the noises found weak to her ears.

 Suddenly her eyes gave up on her and she could no longer hear the clashes, grunts, punches, or kicks anymore.

 Her eyes try to close themselves, an experience she’s all too similar with.

  Suddenly, there was complete utter darkness.

* * *

 

_ Violet find herself on the floor of the void again. _

_    Only this time, the silhouette was already standing above her. With an axe in it hands. It raise the ax above it head and swing it down onto Violet. _

_ CHOP! _

* * *

 

Violet woke up with a gasp.

 “Violet!” Artemis cries out.

Violet whine out due to the pain her ears felt over how loud Artemis’ voice was. Apparently her senses  had enhanced a bit because not only did her ears bruise over Artemis’ voice, but her yes was hurts by a nearby light as well, making her close them for a bit. 

  When Violet reopens her eyes, she was meant with the distress expressions of Conner, M’gann, Wally, Artemis, Brion, and Forager, who had all crowded around her. She was being held in Brion’s arms. They was no longer inside the building, instead, they was in a dark alley. The light originate from nearby street lights.

    “I can’t believe you’re alive,” Wally said with disbelief.

“Why are you surprise? You’d seen me died before,” Violet said insensitively.

  Everyone just stare at Violet in shock.

“What?” Violet asks. “Did something happens?”

  “When Violet Harper flew in front M’gann M’orzz to protect M’gann M’orzz from the shuriken…” Forager pauses for a moment. “Violet Harp-”

“Your head was chop off,” M’gann answers.

 Violet ‘s eyes widen in surprise. “But how?” She brought her hands to her head. Her head was indeed there, except her hood was gone, allowing her to feels her hair. When her hands brush upon her neck, she felt that the materials around it was gone, instead there was a bit of dried blood.

  Then, something caught Violet’s eyes from behind everyone. She got out of Brion’s grip despite his protest and walks away from the crowd.

    When she reach the object, Violet find herself staring at the soulless eyes of her decapitated head, still wearing the hoodie.

  Gone were the brownness of her eyes, now replaces with colorless pupils. Her eyes were wide open, staring at whoever was in front of her. Or something beyond everyone sight. He head wore a blank expression, matching the one Violet currenctly have on.

_ So you can regenerate yourself as well,  _ The voice says, through her new head. _ You’re basically just a living corpse with an endless supplies of body parts at your disposal. _

__ “We...We couldn’t just leave your head behind,” Brion said as he got behind Violet.

“It. It an it, so calls it that,” Violet corrects Brion.

 Everyone flinch at the coldness of her tone.

 “What should we do with your head?” Conner asks the question everyone have on their mind but didn’t have the courage to asks.

_ Throw it away, it serves no purpose anymore. _ Violet thoughts. 

Everyone gasps.

_ Look like I didn't says it in my head,  _ Violet thoughts, this time in her own head.

  “Excuse me?” Brion said, anger rising in his voice.

Instead of answering him, she simply walks away from Brion, the head, everyone else and out of the alley.

 Violet could feels their eyes watching as she walks away, with them following behind her.

_ If only they could get rid of an useless discarded piece of flesh like,  _ Violet thoughts.

* * *

 

“We needs to talk,” Brion states firmly as he grabs a hold of Violet’s right hand.

  Brion and Violet was still in the building that the team, (which consists of them, Dick, Pierce, Tara, Wally, Artemis,Conner and M’gann), had just raided. There was meta-humans fighting going on in there, but the team put a stops to that and rescues all the kipnapped meta-teens.

  Brion offers him and Violet to search the building for any leads on more information on  meta-humans fighting rings one of the traffickers they tied up told them about while everyone else brings the meta-teens onboard the Bio-Ship from a distance to the building.

 However, Brion actually uses that as a cover up to have a private conservation with Violet. He was currently in a room with Violet, finally finding the courage to confronts Violet about what had been eating at his mind for how long. How every kind he tries to confronts her, she either go off to someplace else or occupy herself with training. 

  “Talks about what?” Violet asks with her eyebrows furrow.

 “About..About...About how you been so careless with your life lately.” Brion blurb out.

  “Careless. How am I being careless with my life when I’m keeping good tracks of it everyday.” Violet comments.

   “How about we starts with how you’d been putting yourself in harm's way lately?!” Brion cries out.

“Harm’s way?” Violet sounds confuse.

 “I means that you’d been putting yourself in danger lately for others. It’s like you don’t care about your well-being at all!” Brion exclaims. “When you saw your decapitated head, you didn’t even flinch. All you did was looks at it with disgust and discarded it. Like you hated a part of yourself.”

_ That’s because you do,  _ The voice rangs. 

“That head was nothing more than a waste.” Violet answers. “It serves no purpose anymore so I didn’t needs to have an attachments to it.”

 Brion groans. “That’s another thing. You had just been walking away after dying like it was nothing. Like you hadn’t just gone through an ordeal. I bet you don’t even let yourself grieve.”

   “Do anyone of you grieve after I die?” Violet strikes back, raising her voice a bit.

“YES!” Brion yells. “We do. Everytime you die. Your deaths are forever implanted in our minds. On constant replay, reminding ourselves how we fail to protect you.”

_ Lies,  _ Violet and the voice said in unison.

  “Lies,” Violet said in person. “Why would you?”

“Excuse me!?” Brion exclaims as he began to steam.

 “Brion! Violet! Wherever you guys are, get out of the building now!” Dick’s voice rang through their ears’ comms.

 They ignore him.

“I don’t see the point in worrying over my life when I comes back alive every time,” Violet states harshly.

  “Did you guys hear me?” Dick asks. “You guys needs to move out fast.”

 “BECAUSE APPARENTLY YOU DON’T CARE ABOUT YOUR OWN LIFE!” Brion screams, causing lava to form under his feet and explode from the floor.

 “Guys gets out of there now.” Dick cries out again. “There’s a gas leak and bo-”

_ BLAM _ !

* * *

 

**Few Minutes Ago**

“So that guy, Geo-Force right? He seems like quite the hothead.” One of the traffickers who was tied up and sitting on the ground said while the police arrest the other traffickers.

 The rest of the team was helping the kidnapped meta-humans awhile the police arrests the traffickers.

  “Yeah, what it’s too ya?” Conner asks.

“Oh nothing,” The man starting. “If we had knows he was coming here sooner, we would had spray the place sooner and didn’t needs to go through all that trouble planting that special package down in the basement.”

  “Spray? Special Package?” Dick sounds confuse by the man’s choice of word until he was hit with sudden realization. “Crap!”

  “Brion! Violet! Wherever you guys are, get out of the building now!” Dick said through his ears comms. 

Neither Brion or Violet response to him.

“Dick, what’s wrong?” Pierce asks.

 “There’s a gas leak and a bomb inside the building, which is currently occupied by a walking volcano inside!” Dick answers.

Everyone eyes widen.

“Oh crap,” Conner groan.   

  “Did you guys hear me?” Dick asks. “You guys needs to move out fast.”

Again, he was meant with silence.

 “Guys gets out of there now.” Dick cries out again. “There’s a gas leak and bo-”

_ BLAM _ ! rangs through the sky.

   Everyone turns to look at the now exploding building.

“Oh no,” Artemis cry.

* * *

 

_ BLAM _ !

“What was that?” Violet asks.

“It sounds likes...an explosion,” Brion answers, who was still steaming while he turns around, his back facing Violet.“And it soun-”

_ BLAM! BLAM!BLAM! _

The blast became louder and more frequent. Then…

_ BLAM _ ! 

A wave of flames had penetrated through the door and was heading toward them.

  Violet immediately manifests her indigo aura and creates a boom tube, the same time Brion turns around, facing her again.

 Violet then ram into Brion, forcing him to fall backward into the boom tube.

“VIO-” The boom tube closes, cutting off Brion’s scream. The same time the flames had reach Violet.

  “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!” Violet shrieks as the flames consume her and send her flying out the window from the highest floor of the high story building.

 As Violet fall down from the high floor of the building, time seem to have slow down.

Her super suit was first to go,, the unitard melting onto her like hot candle wax, and fusing with her skin that the flames was already eating at. Fibers by fibers, layers by layers, her skin began to peel away.

   Burning hair and burning flesh consume her nose, the scents not being so foreign to her since being burns alive was her first time brushing with death since she was reborn. Except, it was just half of her face that had been burnt, not her entire body.

   Smokes suffocating her lungs, making her unable to breathe and inhales in the cooling sensation of oxygen that would be more than just a comfort for her right now. 

 Her heart felt it was being consumed by the flames as well, still beating as the flames melt bringing her more pain on the inside, but it was nothing compare to the agony her whole body and being was experiencing. 

  Violet try to screams again, but was only met with utter silence.

 She felt the flames reach her muscles now, allowing entrance for the residue of her super suit on the inside of her.

Violet wasn’t sure if she would makes it out of this predicament.

_ Maybe it for the best,  _ Violet thoughts.  _ Now no one will has to grows sorrow over a dead girl again. _

When Violet finally made it to the ground, she felt nothing.

   Darkness then consumes her.

* * *

 

_ Violet found herself standing in the dark void again. _

_  This time the room was being  engulf in flames. _

_ Violet still felt nothing. _

_   When she raises a hand to her face, instead of being met with her dark skin, she was met with what was once her dark skin but was now waxy and discolors. She saw pink flesh underneath it. _

__ __ _ Violet look down at her body and find that the rest of her body looks the same. _

_ Suddenly, the same silhouette appears. However, it darkness starting to fade away, being replace with colors now, starting from her feet and spreading to the rest of her body.  It gains more shape as well, giving it the appearance of wearing clothes. _

_  Once the silhouette stops it change, it no longer was a silhouette standing before Violet. Instead, it was… _

_   Violet standing before Violet. _

* * *

 

Violet woks up gasping for air, and despite it being difficult to do, she manages as her violet aura manifest around her. 

 Suddenly she felt something wet drops on her.

Then another and another.

Then the tiny drops transform into a downpour.

Violet looks up at the sky and saw rain falling down on her, helping cools down the building and herself.

As the fire consuming her ease down, the rain gave off a tingling sensation as it watch away the melted residue of her super suit off of her from the outside and inside. Each drop brought her pain as water come in contact with her muscles, but it was nothing compare  to the pain she had just endured.

  Tears consume her eyes, mixing in the raindrops that had touch her eyes.

_ Why can’t I just stay dead?  _ Violet thoughts as she weep, surprising herself because she thought the voice would had said it.  _ Why me? _

* * *

 

“-LET!” Brion finish his shriek as he fall down onto his back, the boom tube closing behind him.

  “Brion!” Conner cry out his name as he and everyone else ran towards him along, surrounding him.

  “Violet! Violet!” Brion cry as he got up, his eyes searching aimlessly for Violet, but find no trace of her. “Violet!”

 When his eyes take a look upon the burning building from a distance, devastation hits him.

“No. No. NOOOOOOOO!” Brion screams, falling onto his knees, tears the had form from his eyes fell onto the ground.

 “Brion, where’s Violet?” Dick asks, but he already knows the answer to it, which he was afraid of.

  “Dead,” Brion answers through his sob. 

“What, No.” Artemis reply. “No no no.” Wally place a hand on her shoulders as comfort but Artemis shrug it off of her and walks in front of Brion. “Brion, where is Violet?”

 “Dead,” Brion answers again. 

 “Maybe she escapes through another boom tube and she only got burn a bit,” M’gann suggest, but she knew that was not the case.

 “Brion,” Tara said as she moves cautiously towards her brother, ready to place a hand

on his shoulder. “Are you su-”

“‘VIOLET IS DEAD!“ Brion shrieks, rising off the ground, making Tara flinch back.

“How many times do I has to tell you that!? VIOLET IS DEAD!” Brion starts to breathe heavily, his eyes soak with tears.

 “Violet Harper will comes back like Violet Harper always does, right?” Forager asks as he shed his own tears.

   Nobody answers him. The police stares at the suddenly fallen heroes.

 “She was too young,” Pierce states as he look down in sorrow onto the ground.

 Suddenly, raindrops began to pour down onto them, but the pouring was nothing compare to the downpour coming out of everyone's eyes.

   Artemis fall down onto her knees and began to pound at the ground. “NO! NO! NO!” She ignores the blooding shedding from her knuckles.”NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

__ Something bright caught Forager's eyes, making him looks up at the sky.

“Violet Harper,” Forager said out loud, captivating everyone from the ground to see Forager staring at the sky.

 They all looks up where Forager was looking at and saw…

 Violet Harper, levitating above them, nude with her fresh skin being caress by the rain and wet hair flowing. Her orange aura surrounds her, lighting the night sky and everyone mood.

    “She’s alive,” Pierce said in disbelief as he stare at Violet  like she was some kind of miracle, which she was.

  Brion got out of the staring crowd and stood directly below Violet.

 Violet lower herself down in front of Brion. When her feet touch the ground, her orange aura vanish.

   Her expression remains blank and her eyes red.

“Violet,” Brion murmur as he his hands dare try to touch her, to make sure that she was truly alive.

  Violet’s eyes close and she lost balance. She was about to fall onto the ground on her sides but Brion caught her. He lifts her up bridal style and held her as such.

   Brion’s tears kiss her face.

 “I’m so sorry Violet,” Brion sob as he placed his head onto her chest.

* * *

 

_ Violet found herself in the void standing up, wearing her super suit. _

_ Violet , or other Violet, stood before her as well, wearing her civilian attire. _

_   No gun or axe in hands. No water or flames engulfing the void. _

_ Only Violet and Violet. _

_  “Hello Violet, or do you prefer to be calls Halo since you’re currencly in your super suit?”The other Violet asks. _

_  “Uh...Violet will do.” Violet answers..herself. “I don’t understands what’s going on. How can there be two of me?” _

_ The other Violet laughs. “Because there’s two, or rather, three sides of you. Violet, who’s Halo, and then there’s me, Gabrielle.” _

_  Violet’s eyes widen. _

_ “Surprising I know,” Gabrielle states. _

_ “You’re Gabrielle,” Violet said. _

_ “Yes I am,” Gabrielle reply. _

_ “Why had you been killing me everytime we meets here?!” Violet exclaims with anger, her eyebrows furrow. _

_   “I haven’t been killing you,” Gabriel answers. “You have.” _

_ “Ex-Excuse me!?” Violet asks. _

_  “Violet, you had been killing you,” Gabriel states. “Your subconscious had manifested itself into your inner demons, to represent various moments where you let yourself die.” _

_  “Inner demons? What are those?” Violet asks.,”And are you one of them?” Violet try to manifests her yellow aura but she couldn’t. _

_ “Inner demons are your personal struggles going on within your minds,” Gabrielle answers. “And no, I’m not a demon. I think I’m the exact opposite, a guardian angel, who is a protector,  sent into your mind to helps. At least that’s what I think.” _

_  Violet gave Gabrielle a puzzle looks.  “If you are meant to protect me, than why hadn't you comes into my mind sooner?” _

_   “I’m not sure,” Gabrielle answers. “Maybe it wasn't time for me to comes to aim you until you needed me the most, which is now I guess.” _

_  Violet and Gabrielle just stare at each other in silence. _

_ “Violet,” Gabrielle breaks the silence. “Why do you feels great enmity to yourself?” _

_       Violet took a second to gathers her thoughts. “Because...Because..Because I belie-No, I know that I’m nothing more than a spirit possessing your body.” Violet began.  “I’m not a real living person, yet I get more chances of life than everyone else. I always come back unscrap while everyone else doesn’t. And I can’t even heal them. It’s not fair to them, so that’s why I figures the least I can do for them it protect as much as possible, so that they'll never has to experience what I do.” _

_ “And what experience are you referring to?” Gabriel asks, already knowing the answer. _

_ “Death,” Violet answers. “The experience of dying. To wake up all alone, no one there. To know the feeling of what it’s like to not breath, feel your blood flowing, or a heart beat. To have your body be nothing more than a corpse for mere seconds or minutes. Only to wake up back alive, like nothing had happened. Like none of what you had endured matters.” _

_   Violet didn't knows when she starting crying until Gabrielle wipe a tear from one of her eyes. _

_ “I’m sorry you had to endure through all that,” Gabrielle secure Violet. _

_   “I should be the one apologizing,” Violet states. “The body does belongs to you after all.” _

_  Gabrielle laughs. “Technically we’ve been sharing the same body..” _

_ “Huh?” Violet huff. _

_  “When you took over my body, not only did you bring life back to my body, but you brought me back as well,” Gabrielle explains. _

_ “If you came back, than why didn’t you take back control over your body?” Violet asks. _

_    “I’m not sure,” Gabrielle sounds confuse. “But I think it because we both came to life at the same time. And my memories didn’t returns to me completely, only bits by bits. But then you starting to block those memories. ” _

_  “Sorry,” Violet said with guilt in her voice. _

_ “No need to apologize,” Gabriel secures Violet. “I understand why you did that. I probably would had done the same things.” _

_ Violet laughs a bit but the laughter was short lived. “I shouldn’t had try to erase your memories. They were apart of you and I should had respected them. I should had respected you and learn more about you. I’m sorry.” _

_  “Again, no needs to apologizes.” Gabrielle repeats herself. “And if it makes you feels better, you kind of remind me of, well, me,” _

_  Violet’s eyes widen in surprise. “Really?” _

_  Gabriel nod. “Yes, back when I was carefree and Qurac wasn’t a place I was fleeing and instead was a place known as home.” Gabriel pause for a bit to looks down in sorrow. Then she resumes.  _

_   “It had been nice getting to know you Violet, to see how you blossom from someone without any memories  or any identity into someone that’s bursting with life and appreciating everything and everyone. Especially your new family.” _

_  “Our family,” Violet states firmly. _

_  Gabrielle laugh a bit. “I had comes to consider them my family as well, especially since my own family no longer exist.” _

_   “I’m sorry for your loss.” Violet said as wipe a tear from one of Gabrielle’s eye. _

_  “It’s alright,” Gabrielle states through her tears. “I had found solace through experiencing your life.” _

_   Gabrielle wipe away the rest of her tears. Then she stare at Violet, directly into her eyes, with a stern expression. _

_  “Violet,” Gabriel began “,you deserves to live, to live yo- No, our life. You needs to stop punishing yourself and acting as a human shield. You claims you’re protecting our family, but each time our life is taken away from us, it take a toll on on them. They’re are haunting each time our body becomes lifeless, reminding them how they fail to protects us. _

_  Violet force out a sign. “I am aware of that, but I try to ignore them like I did with your or our memories, believing that if no one care about us dying than it wouldn’t be a big deal. But it seems only made things worse.” _

_   “Indeed it did,” Gabrielle blurts.  _

_ “Do you think they’ll hate me or us?” Violet ask. _

_ “Never,” Gabrielle states. “Of course they’ll be angry at you for your reckless behavior, but in the end they’ll always cherish you.” _

_ “I‘m sure they would have love you as well,” Violet reply. _

_ “I think they already do,” Gabrielle smiles. _

_   Suddenly, the void began to stir, a shadow of light  had appears and starting to outspread, consuming the darkness in the process. _

_  “What’s happening!?” Violet panics. _

_ “You’re waking up,” Gabrielle answers “, and I believe our time together had comes to an end.” _

_ “Will I ever see you again?” Violet plead. _

_ “I’m not sure,” Gabrielle response. “All I know is that I’ll  experience everything you experience . Whenever you’re happy, sad, or upset, I’ll always be apart, like how you are apart of me now.” _

_   Rather than reply to Gabrielle, Violet wraps her arms around her and engulf her in a hug, placing her head on her right shoulder as she shed tears. _

_   Despite being taken aback by the sudden intimacy, Gabrielle returns the hug, just as the light was approaching them. _

_  “It had been a pleasure to meets you Gabrielle,” Violet sob. _

_ “It had been a pleasure meeting you as well Violet,” Gabrielle reply and starting to shed her own tears as the light consume them. _

* * *

 

Violet woke up, gasping for air. 

   She felt a soft material cloak her chest while she finds herself pressing against something warm and firm, rising up and down every now and then. A low soft sound caught her ears.

  “Violet Harper is awake!” Forager’s voice rang through her ears, replacing the low soft sound playing in the background and trapping Violet’s attention to the rest of her surroundings.

 Violet discovers that she wasn’t alone. She found herself aboard the Bio-Ship, crowding by Dick, Conner, Tara, Wally, Artemis, Pierce, and M’gann. M’gann was currently piloting the Bio-Ship but her focus was on Violet.

The rescued mea-humans was there as well but they stands a far in the back, wanting to give the group of heroes as much privacy. Some stare at Violet, either with astonishment or doubt.

 Whatever Violet was press against began to stirs, putting an end to low soft sound.Violet turns her head to to her right and discovers she was press against Brion’s chest and sitting in his laps, with him sitting on a chair with her being held in his arms bridal style. Brion had awoken and his eyes, red from all his shred tears, met Volet’s eyes.

 “Violet,” Brion whispers in disbelief before pressing Violet more closer to him than she already was, placing his head on her chest.

 Violet then discovers that the soft material was one of Conner’s extra shirt, which she was currently wearing.

  “Is Violet Harper alright?” Forager asks.

“I’m not sure entirely,” Violet answers the best she could without revealing the conservation she had in her head with herself.

   “You gave us all a scare back there,” Artemis said, her voice sounds sore from all the screaming she’d done earlier. Artemis was holding onto Wally, not for balance, but in case she breaks down again.

 “When we saw that building explodes,” Wally sounds hesitate “, we thou-”

  “We thought we lost you for good,” Pierce finish Wally’s sentence for him.

“We thoughts you was gone for good,” Tara sob. Forager offer a shoulder for Tara to cry on, which Tara accepts. 

“Forager thought Forager would never gets to see Violet Harper again,” Forager states, looking like he was ready to cry again.

 Seeing how everyone was grieving over her made her see how much of a bigger fool she had been.

       “I’m sor-” Violet was cut off by Dick before she could apologizes.

“Violet,” Dick states firmly as he walks up to Violet, standing before her. “As heroes, we always put the lives of others before ourselves, risking our own lives for innocent civilians, even for our own teammates. However, you had been taken it to the extremes lately. Let’s make on-”

 Dick pause for a moment, tears forming in his eyes.

 Violet wanting to give him a hug, to give all of them a hug, to let them know that they she was still alive and won’t be so reckless with her life again.

 She try to get up but couldn’t. Brion tighten his grip on her, refusing to release her after losing her so many times already.

  Dick resumes. “Let’s make one thing clear. We are NOT happy. You had been acted rash and impulsiveness, discarded the team’s concern over your well being, and endangered your life. You will Not be doing this again. Do I makes myself clear?”

 Violet looks down in shame as she nod.

“Good,” Dick response. “And until further notice, you’re on probation, which means you‘re not permitted to go on any missions.”

  “We all came to an agreement on it.” Conner adds. 

“And thought it would be best for you to sit a few missions out,” M’gann explains.

   “But I-” Violet was about to protest against sitting out on missions, despite knowing it would be best, until…

  “Violet, please,” Brion begs. 

Violet let out a sign. “I understand, and I’m sorry for my rash behavior lately, and I promise it won’t happens again.”

 No one answer, unsure of whether she was telling the truth or deceiving them.

 The rest of the ride was met with silence.

Brion press Violet closer to him once more.

* * *

 

“We need to talk,” Brion states. 

 Violet pauses from her stargazing with Wolf and Sphere. As part of her probation, Violet was required to be with someone at all time except when she was in the bathroom. Wolf and Sphere had volunteers to watch Violet for the rest of the night.

  Violet, Wolf, and Sphere shifts her attention to Brion, Tara, Forager and Victor, who were all standing before her from where she was resting her back on an apple tree with Wolf laying his head on her lap and Sphere on her right..

Violet, Brion, Tara, Victor, and Violet was dress in their pajamas.

    “What do you wish to all talks about with me?” Violet asks, already knowing the answer.

“Forager,Brion Markov, Tara Markov, and Victor Stone  are staging an intervention for Violet Harper.” Forager explains.

    “An intervention?” Violet questions.

 “An intervention is effort that attempts to help someone in need,” Victor explains. “It usually for people who indulge in drugs or alcohol or..” Victor didn’t finish his sentence due what to the next option.

   “And we believes you’re in needs of one now,” Tara adds.

“Can Brion Markov, Tara Markov, Victor Stone, and Forager sits down with Violet Harper to starts Violet Harper’s intervention?” Forager asks.

 Violet nod.

 Brion sat down next to Violet on her left while Tara, Forager, and Victor sat criss cross  down in front of her.

  Brion lets out a sign and starting. “Violet, I’m so sorry for causing your death again.”

 Violet’s eyes widen. “But you did-”

 “Yes I did,” Brion said sternly. “I ignited the gas leak that causes the building to explode with you in it! When Dick told me, I...I couldn’t stand the thought of me still living, knowing that you wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your healing and resurrection powers.”

  Hearing how Brion blame himself for her death brought more  guilt upon Violet. “Brion, I’m so sorry for putting your through all that. For putting you through all that.”

  “Why do you risk your lives for our?” Tara asks. “As a team, we’re supposed to stick out for one another, not let you be a human shield.”

    “I wanted to be more useful.,” Violet finally admits the truth that had been eating at her soul for far too long now. “My power only let me heal myself, but I view it as useless since I couldn’t use it on any of you. So I figure th-”

 “You take all the hits for them, knowing that you’ll get right back up.” Victor explains for her.

 Violet nod.

 “While that’s courageous of you, it also foolish as well,” Victor states. “On my football team, everyone looks out for everyone’s backs, from taking a blow from an opponent to helping them wherever they’re injures. What you'd  been doing is just taking all the attacks, but not letting anyone do it for you.”

 “That’s because I do not wish for everyone to helps me when I can easily heal myself when none of you can’t.” Violet explains. “Having my life rip away from me is a horrific experience I don’t want anyone to go through. It would be considered unfair to you if I let that fate befalls upon you,, and I do not wish to see any one of  you hurts.”

 “How do you think we all feels whenever you sacrificed yourself and all we can do is watch you die and then revive yourself. ” Brion explains. “Watching you die is an experience I don’t want to go through again because it fills me with dread over how out of everyone else, you had to die.”

Wolf huff and Sphere beats in agreement 

 “When Violet Harper gave Forager Violet Harper’s oxygen mask during underwater mission, Forager was filled with regret over Violet Harper saving Forager’s life over Violet Harper.” Forager explains. “As a member of a hive, Forager vows to protect all hive members and seeing Violet Harper dies more than once made Forager believes Forager had failed Forager’s hive.”

  Forager looks down in shame.

 “Forager, I’m so sorry,” Violet apologizes. “I di-”

 “And whenever you comes back to us, you just walk it offs,, unfazed by the ordeal you had just endured.” Brion cuts her off. “You treats your life like it for everyone's disposal. I already lost my parents and I thought I almost lost Tara. I can’t lose you too.”

  “None of us can,” Tara states. “Despite not knowing you for that long, you have already becomes a vital part of my life, a part that I don’t want to lose so soon.”

 “Same here,” Victor reply. “You help save me the Father Box’s control, the least I can do is saves you from yourself.”

Violet was dumbfounded by everyone's confession.

“I didn’t knows I means all that much to you,” Violet reply.

  “Well now you do,”. Brion said “, and we’re gonna reminds you as much time as we can.”

Violet only answers with tears and engulf Brion in a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Violet sob into Brion’s chest.

   “I love you Violet,” Brion response as he embrace Violet as well. 

 Wolf removes his spot on Violet’s laps and rub his snout to Violet’s face while Sphere rolls closer to Violet

 Tara, Victor, and Forager joins the hug as well,  each one trying to embrace Violet, to secures them that she’s still with them.

* * *

 

“Brion,” Violet whisper. “Brion.”

 “Mmm, yes Violet,” Brion answers as he was force to awake from his slumber.

   After their hug session from outside, everyone decides to have a mini sleepover in the living room of Conner ‘s and M’gann’s house.

 But after the first two hours, everyone went fast asleep.

Victor, Tara, and Forager was resting on a sleeping Wolf with sphere next to them.

 Brion and Violet took the cough and slept on it with Violet resting on Brion’s chest.

  “I came up with a middle name for myself,” Violet exclaims quietly.

“You did?” Brion sounds surprise and intrigue.

 Violet nod.

“What Name have you chosen for your middle name?” Brion aks.

 “Gabrielle,” Violet happily reply. “From now on, address me as Violet Gabrielle Daou.”

  Brion smiles.“It suits you.” Brion kiss her former head and the two resumes their slumber.

Instead of waking up in a dark void, Violet relive all her new memories, while letting some of the old ones in.

 


End file.
